


Longing

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the Silverflintdaily DOW prompt: friendship beer wheelbarrow. Silver is surprised how his desires have changed.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 8





	Longing

Silver gazed at the waves, sea breeze stirring his curls. He'd reinvented himself many times over but only now, when he'd felt a sense of belonging, purpose and friendship as the Walrus's cook, did he find himself confused -surprised- about who he was, what he desired.

He'd long dreamed of beer by the barrel, endless feasts, gold by the wheelbarrow; simple dreams of abundance. But now he longed for more.  
He wanted Flint. He wanted love.

Flint approached, clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on," he said and Silver followed, hopeful, sure he'd seen his longing reflected on Flint's face.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post on tumblr](https://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/189998873306/silverflint-dow-23rd-december-2019)


End file.
